


Round Table Recall

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Abattoir [4]
Category: Beyblade, Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy, Life with Derek, Ouran High School Host Club, iCarly
Genre: F/M, It's confusing to begin with, knowing the original Beyblade plotline helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: So we get to the point of Abattoir, and all these people making weird decisions. The actual explanation is a ways down the line, but implied in the first chapter





	1. Tsar

**Author's Note:**

> To refresh your memory, Tala is recovering from a GSW. That makes him wistful and grumpy by turns.

Tala Ivanov sat at the head of a congregation, supremely bored. His woman was else where, all his friends were busy, and normally, he would be too, but after taking a bullet in the gut, Kalina tended to freak out if he overexerted himself. So he sat through this part of the process, grumpy because he’d had to hand off security to Bryan and Kai. Kalina slipped in the door then, looking beautiful as always. Even when her face was pinched with stress, he found her uncomprehendingly beautiful.

And she’d chosen him. Of all the men she could have had… she’d chosen him. They weren’t married, yet, but he wasn’t worried. When she knew he was here to stay and he knew she really wouldn’t bolt, he’d ask her. He already had the rings, he was just waiting for the right time.

While Kalina bustled around, preparing as much as possible for the meeting that would take place in an hour.

‘Fuck. I almost can’t remember all the bad shit when she’s around. I really can’t when she gazes at me like I’m god. We never have time alone any more, but it was necessary. We needed to recall the others. Anyone dagger class and below was fine, so far as we know, but the Lieutenant-class, Sentinel-class and Noble-class aren’t. They never will be, especially the Cossack class combatants. Boris and Voltaire and their cronies screwed us all up, but good. If we hadn’t recalled the others, they’d have gone crazy from the stagnation. And besides, although the ten of us plus a handful of the Noble-class can handle business just fine, I get more time with Kalina when we share the workload, even if it increases with everyone brought into the fold.Still, I wish we could have been normal.’

“I don’t.” He swung around to look at his lady, realizing he’d spoken the last out loud. Shaking his head, he asked with more than a touch of confusion

“Why not?” Kalina smiled, seating herself in his lap to kiss his nose and point out

“Tala, baby, if we had been normal, you’d have grown up to be a thief and I would’ve been my fathers’ illegitimate princess. I’d never have met you because I’d have been married off to some Chinese big wig the moment it was legal. For all the pain and scars, I’ve got you, and Boris and Voltaire are behind bars.”

Ignoring the twinge and pull of stitches in his gut, Tala pulled her closer for a real kiss, breathing in her ear

“I’m sorry, lyubimaya, that was wrong of me. I just wished to know what you’d look like if you’d never been dragged into this.” She sighed, kissing his cheek this time, before pulling away enough to rest her forehead on his.

“Tala, I’ve known I loved you since I was seven years old. I can’t imagine a place or a time when I wasn’t beside you or missing you. I tried not to love you to save myself the pain, but it didn’t work because you’re YOU, Tala Dietrovich Ivanov. You’re strong and smart and gentle with me, and yet you’ll freeze everything in the path to your goals, because you protect what is yours so ruthlessly that it’s attractive, damn you.”

Touched, Tala slouched to cradle her closer. He murmured

“Then I know now isn’t the perfect time, but… Will you marry me?” Her features softened, and when he pulled the box out of his pocket at her nod, her pretty golden eyes misted.


	2. Convocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mystery.

Spencer Reid, Derek Venturi, Takashi Morinozuka and Jonathan MacGregor were waiting in the stateroom. They weren’t disappointed. About three minutes before their meeting was due to begin, Tala eased into the room, nodding when he received a three man chorus of “Tsar.” and a “Hey man.” From Johnny. The other three men frowned at the youngest redhead, disapproving of his treatment of their leader.

Tala chuckled and eased into the leather recliner which was draped in a huge synthetic wolf pelt, accepting the folder his aide, Kaziel Azarev handed him before exiting as quickly and quietly as he entered.

The man who had once been a Beyblade Champion pored over the file, smirking when Johnny shifted foot to foot and Spencer, Derek and Takashi remained still. FInally, blue eyes framed by scarlett hair lifted and he eased himself back into his chair with a hiss, waving away their concern.

“I pulled the stitches yesterday, no big deal.” Except, the men in front of him wanted to protest that it was a big deal. Because he’d been shot a week ago and was moving around like it was nothing. With a sigh, Tala gave clipped orders

“MacGregor, you’re certified at Sentinel-class as of the exam last month. I’m reassigning Ariadne to London as the resident Noble-class. If you want to back her, you may return to Edinburgh on the next flight out. However, if you wish to be her partner, you need more training to make Noble-class. Consider your options and report to HR with your decision by the end of the next rota.” Tala paused, flipping a few pages before continuing

“Morinozuka, you have duties at home, and both you and Ayami are Sentinel-class. I want you to consider installing a Captain or taking the position yourself. Either way, the Noble I’d send in is Andromeda. She needs time to pull herself together. Again, report to HR with your decision.” Consulting the folder again, Tala barked

“Reid, you’re up for promotion to Noble-class. Sort out your hierarchy and get back to your territory!” Sighing, he drew in a breath and finished wearily

“Venturi, both you and Plummer are Sentinel-class, but you’ve been certified longer. She needs you to step up as the NAS second, especially because the SAS isn’t in operation right now. Get your ass back and pull your territory together, Reid has enough on his plate, and Lieutenant Puckett is busy right about now.”

Nodding, the four men exited, each with problems on their minds

MEANWHILE, KALINA HIWATARI’S STATEROOM  
Unlike her fiance, Kalina Hiwatari didn’t have a leather recliner with synthetic wolf pelt and a semi dark room where people had to stand. She had an old English parlour where she studied her own documents, and it was there that Lieutenant Samantha Puckett, attache to North American Syndicate division under Captain Spencer Reid, received startling news.

“Shane Wolfe was injured while on mission. Zoe is upset, but she has her own work to do. I need you to escort one of the medics and retrieve Wolfe so we may put him in our care.”

Sam knew that would be difficult, she needed to ensure she had the appropriate authorization. Clearing her throat, she asked

“How will I carry this out?” Kalina smiled and replied

“Wolfe was smart enough to find the contact package Spencer slipped him. He filed the appropriate papers to give Zoe power of attorney. She faxed the papers needed to have him put in one of the private hospitals we’re affiliated with.”

Relaxing, Sam asked

“So who am I escorting and where are we going?” Kalina waved her hand and said dismissively

“Katya, to Seattle Grace, actually.” Sam froze.

“Seattle?” The Tsarina met her eyes with a steely look.

“Yes, Samantha, Seattle. You’ll travel in uniform and wear sunglasses, and you will focus on your mission. If you must pretend you don’t recognize anyone, then you do it. You’re Lieutenant-class Combatant-Intellectual Samantha Puckett, I doubt this is as much a problem as you’d have me believe.” Blinking, Sam excused herself and prepared.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby is short for Abattoir, and refers to the fact that HQ is housed in a literal Abbey (religious building) in St. Petersburg

Standing in the lobby of Seattle Grace Hospital, Sam was a little irritated. This Dr. Grey was refusing to release Wolfe, and it was making Katya angry. Not that Sam blamed her. The other teenager was hands down the best medic in the Abby, and medically, bowed only to her significant other, Dr. Sergei Petrov, who sometimes complicated everything by going by Spencer instead of Sergei.

However, apparently Dr. Meredith Grey was a little pissy when she’d been introduced to them. Biting back a growl. Sam interceded

“Dr. Grey, Ms. Hiwatari is a highly regarded medic, trained and sent by Dr. Sergei Petrov because he himself is managing the clinic.” A light dawned in the other woman’s eyes

“Dr. Petrov of Leviathan Research?” Sam nodded when Katya replied proudly

“Yes, Sergei hates leaving his patients when he can send me.” Meredith nodded herself, apologizing

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a long day.” Sam snickered, yelping when Katya elbowed her, then snorting when the tiny Asian female said knowingly

“Men, the bane of every woman’s existence.” Sam responded seriously

“Except you and the other females on the Council.” Meredith gaped when Katya grimaced and replied

“Actually, Spencer and Tala moan about not deserving the heiresses they married, Kai and Bryan groan about not deserving the women they could not save, and Ian frets, of all things, about not being tall enough. And don’t get me started on the Nobles or Sentinels, either!”

Shrugging, Sam saluted her superior and said casually,

“I’m going to go see Wolfe, soldier to soldier.” Katya shooed her away, turning back to a far more pleasant conversation with Dr. Grey.

Slinking into Shane Wolfe’s room proved easier than usual. He was laid up with a couple through-and-through gunshot wounds, nothing major, but it would still hurt like a bitch.

“Yo, Wolfe, we- that is, me and Councilor Ekaterina Hiwatari- are here to escort you to home base for recovery.” His buddies looked up at the same time he did, staring at the young blonde lounging in the doorway. With her hair braided back, wearing the Abby uniform of cargo pants, combat boots, tank top and leather jacket, Aviators obscuring pretty brown eyes, Sam knew she looked good.

Shane shook his head, trying to form words, which Sam predicted in time to say easily

“Cool your jets, Wolfe. Your girl is fine, she just couldn’t be in two places at once, so the Boss sent us to retrieve you.” Shane relaxed, chuckling carefully when Katya bustled in, clucking sternly at the military men gathered in the room.

It didn’t take long to get Shane to the private jet, settled in for a long ride.

They only stopped twice, once to grab an armful of boxes from the cheerful Ariadne Karis, and once to pick up Zoe, who nearly flew to Shane, whispering soothing words to calm him further.

Sam was glad to return to Russia, and begin planning the Heartbreak Heroes world exhibition tour, in which she would at least participate in the American leg of.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsar was the Russian title for king.
> 
> lyubimaya is Russian for Beloved (google).


End file.
